menfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilian Thuram
Ruddy Lilian Thuram-Ulien ( Pointe-à-Pitre , January 1 1972 ), better known simply as Lilian Thuram , a former French Antillean footballer . Thuram is grouped by many as one of the best right backs of all time. As a French international , he was part of the Golden Generation who won prizes in various country tournaments, including a world title. Also during his career as a football club fourth Thuram great triumphs as a player of AS Monaco , AC Parma , Juventus and FC Barcelona . After ending his football career Thuram lectures, he participates in debates and is involved in social events and actions in the fight against racism and discrimination in France. He was also active as a member of the High Council for Integration , an advisory body to the French government . Content [ hide ] *1 Playing Career **1.1 Club Soccer **1.2 National team *2 Club Statistics *3 Mention on FIFA 100 list *4 Honour Roll **4.1 With club teams **4.2 With France *5 See also Playing Career [ edit ] Club Soccer [ Edit ] Thuram started his professional career in the season 1990/1991 with AS Monaco . In this club the Frenchman won the 1991 Coupe de France . In 1996, Thuram moved toAC Parma , which he both the 1999 Coppa Italia and the UEFA Cup won. Juventus became his new club in 2001 with La Vecchia Signora captured Thuram four times (2002, 2003, 2005, 2006) the national championship . In 2006, Juventus was one of the Italian clubs, which was put back to Serie B due to the football scandal involving board members of clubs were affected. referees Thuram wanted to keep playing at the highest level and that is why he left for four million euros to FC Barcelona, along with the Italian Gianluca Zambrotta . On August 1, 2008 Thuram announced immediately quit football. Thuram made the announcement shortly after a heart defect was discovered when he attempted a contract with him at Paris Saint-Germain to get, but he did not pass the medical examination. Thuram's brother also had heart defects, it died on a basketball court. National team [ edit ] Moreover, Thuram played 142 games for the French national team , which he has record international. He made his debut on 17 August 1994 against Czechoslovakia (2-2), like Zinedine Zidane , and Les Bleus Thuram was both world (1998), European champion (2000). His only two goals match he made the semi-finals of the 1998 World Cup against Croatia . Thanks to its goals France won 2-1 and placed it to the final. It was won 3-0 by Brazil . At Euro 2000 was won 2-1 in the finals Italy . After the 2006 World Cup , which France lost the final on penalties to Italy, Thuram retired as international along with Claude Makelele and Zinedine Zidane . However, later Thuram came back on that decision, which he remains international. In addition to these three successful tournaments Thuram also participated in the 2002 World Cup and the European Championships in 1996 , 2004 and 2008 . At the latter tournament record Thuram was in the number EK-played matches: 17. The elimination in the group stage, he could not extend this number and he was brought, by Edwin van der Sar , who also was stabbing at 15 because he went out in the quarterfinals against Russia Netherlands. Club Statistics [ Edit ] Mention on FIFA 100 list [ edit ] In March 2004 Thuram was Pele elected in the list of 125 best living footballers. Palmares [ edit ] With club teams [ edit ] *Coupe de France : 1991 (AS Monaco) *UEFA Cup : 1999 (AC Parma) *Coppa Italia : 1999 (AC Parma) *Italian Super Cup : 1999, 2002, 2003 (AC Parma and Juventus) *Italy champion : 2002, 2003, 2005, 2006 (Juventus) *Spanish Supercup : 2006 (FC Barcelona) With France [ edit ] *World : 1998 (France) *European champion : 2000 (France) *Confederations Cup : 2003 (France) *Vice World Champion : 2006 (France) Category:1972 births